


Never Skip Leg Day

by WaddleBuff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casual Sex, Competition, F/M, Lots of Muscles, Marathon Sex, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Leonie and Raphael are hardcore about training, as hardcore as they are about their post-workout ritual: fucking each other's brains out.





	Never Skip Leg Day

**Author's Note:**

> still haven't finished the game but leonie is so fucking hot it drives me nuts so i had to do something quick and shameless and self-indulgent because raphael is also best boy

* * *

** _ [follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

It was late, and twilight had effectively bled over the sky of Garreg Mach monastery. Most facilities were closed, lazy torchlight spilling out from the stables, a vacant dining room, an empty cathedral. It was a schoolnight after all, and faculty and students alike were asleep, ready for more instruction in the morning.

But despite all that, there was still a few torches alit on the training grounds, shouts and yelps echoing out from its open air space despite the wee hours of the morning approaching the coming of midnight. At least two people, students, by the sound of their young voices, were still at it, and going at it _hard._

And instead of the sound of clashing steel, the denting of armor against blade, it was the sound of flesh, slapping skin, flexing muscle.

On the ground, in a corner of the training grounds, Leonie was atop Raphael, impaling herself on his hard shaft. Both of them were effectively naked, their clothes scattered about in haphazard piles, Leonie's wooden charm resting right next to the raggedy blanket that they were now lying on top of.

"Ooo_agh!_" Leonie yelped out, feeling her inner muscle eek out another climax as she dug her fingernails into the firmament of Raphael's chest.

Sweat coursed down her tight frame, streaking over her taut curves as Raphael's massive hands encouragingly smoothed up and down her back, occasionally seizing one of her modest breaths. She kept bounding and bounding on top of him, her brow furrowed in a desperate concentration as she panted. Previous loads kept dribbling between her toned thighs as the hard sex continued, her legs driving down at an increasing speed as sweat flew from the matted orange of her hair.

For Raphael's part, he was enjoying every second of this post-workout vent, most of the sweat glistening off his tanned muscle perspiration from their bout of _actual _sparring from about an hour before. An easy smile stayed glued on his mouth as he watched Leonie keep fucking herself up and down his massive girth, her pussy sucking him in every time his shaft split her apart.

Neither of them really knew what prompted this tradition of sex to unwind tension after a hard bout of sparring and training, but it was a habit that was definitely going to be hard to break.

Leonie felt tears come to her eyes as she endured the brunt of another climax. Raphael's prick was too good, too virile and godsdamned _huge _for her to hold on. Ever competitive, Leonie had sworn that one of these nights, she'd outlast Raphael and his brutish stamina, that she'd be the last one standing, but as she felt her nerves torn to shreds with every pulse of her hot core, Leonie knew she was, again, fighting an uphill battle.

She opened her eyes to look at Raphael, with that easy, dumb smile of his, looking up at her as she gave it her all. She bit her lip then, that concentrated furrow of her brow melting away as yet another peak ripped through her. She felt her entire body grow limp, all of her muscles turning to loose taffy ass he collapsed on top of Raphael's rock-hard physique, her sweaty frame dwarfed by the his. Her cheek pressed itself against the top of his left pec as she panted, her hands and her thighs absentmindedly clenching around his cock as she rode out the heat of her latest climax.

It was in this daze that she suddenly felt Raphael's hands suddenly grab the tight curve of her asscheeks, and felt him grunt into her scalp.

"Oh whoop, here comes another one!"

With that, he shot out another fresh load into her already-stuffed snatch. Leonie mewled, squirming as she felt thick ropes of spunk barrelling straight into her womb, pooling viscous heat into her depths. It made her feel as full as a good day's workout, a satisfying warmth that blossomed from her belly all across the sweaty expanse of her skin.

Leonie felt her legs turn completely to jelly as Raphael's nut continued pumping into her, her mewls a telltale sign of her concedence. She would beat him at this sometime, she swore to it. But today was not her day.

As the remnants of her own climax started to leak out between them, she suddenly felt Raphael move below her like an island rising from the sea. As expected, while the sensations and raw physicality of their sex got to her, Raphael was as unfased as ever, literally rising to the challenge for yet another round without that smile ever leaving his face.

"Alright then, my turn again!"

He said, casually repositioning her around his ever-solid erection. Leonie just went along with it, just as she always did, biting her lip to hold back any involuntary moans as she swiveled around his massive girth while being positioned onto her back now. Raphael got on his knees in front of her now, those thick sausage fingers of his wrapping around the tautness of her thighs.

Then, with a powerful snap of his hips, he started thrusting. Leonie wailed out, feeling his rock-solid balls slap against her taut ass, that monstrous manmeat of his stretching her out as deep as it could go. She rode it out as Raphael started increasing his pace to suit his own needs, hearing his satisfactory grunts as he started to truly pound her, lifting her lower body off the blanket as her shoulderblades dug into the floor, her arms laying limply on either side of her head.

Raphael loved the way Leonie looked like that, how the orange torchlight danced on the rivulets of sweat on her skin, how her perky little nipples bounded along with her swaying breasts, her petit mouth trying to hold back its moans. She was as tight as she looked, and all the muscle from her boundless enthusiasm for training proved the _perfect _snug fit for his well-endowed cock and his limitless libido. He found himself looking forward to these nights, to letting loose all that he could onto and _into _Leonie's tight body. His cock pulsed as he started getting rougher, hips hammering into her now, the loud smack of their pelvises smacking together growing loud enough to hear over the squelch of his prick pulling out his loads.

Soon the need to cum again drove his hands forward to grab her by the waist. His hands almost completely wrapped around Leonie's figure, and he loved the feeling of her defined muscle under his grip. He started bucking into her now, maneuvering her onto his cock like a sleeve, dragging her into his crotch to meet the mighty throws of his weight.

Leonie couldn't hold back her moans anymore, and she didn't try. How could she, when Raphael was fucking her like this, her shoulderblades dragging on the floor below her, his hands wrapped tight around like his own personal toy. It all felt too good, and the unbridled bliss as her mind continuously fell apart and melted along with the sensation of her muscle was all too much for Leonie to handle.

She came again, her fingers gripping tight on the blanket as she let out shuddering gasps, her body squirming under the pressure of Raphael's merciless onslaught. Of course, Raphael kept rutting her through it, pistoning into her without stop. Each long drag of his pulsing length only coaxed out more sparks, more streaking lines of heat that made Leonie see stars, making her climax compound into another one that left her utterly breathless.

The tight gloving heat of her convulsing cunt only brought Raphael to his own end, and he only grunted this time as he hilted himself all the way, letting his balls shoot out another hot load, his cockhead wedged as deep as it can be to fire off thick buckshots of sticky spunk. Together they rode it out until Raphael pulled out his prick to paint Leonie's body with a few errant strings of white, painting hot shapes onto her skin.

"Phew, sorry about that, Leonie. Just don't know how long these things last sometimes, you know?"

Leonie could only groan and raise a thumbs up.

Then, she felt herself turned around completely again. With her mind still a melted bundle of nerves and her muscles completely slack against the pressure of countless climaxes, Leonie just let Raphael position her how he please. After a few moments, Leonie found herself in what was Raphael's self-proclaimed "favorite"; her cheek pressed to the ground, her tight, perky ass raised up high behind her.

"Alright here we go, just one _nngh!_ more for the road!" Raphael said as he speared himself into Leonie's sticky folds one last time, each inch wrenching more liquid sensation from inside of her, and more grunts from Raphael's throat.

As usual, Raphael didn't hesitate to bring his pace back to what he loved: hard, fast, and _rough_. With his familiar grip on her hips, Raphael started to truly rut her harder than ever now, his swollen cock burrowing into Leonie at a pace that made her knees push deep against the blanketed floor.

She felt his balls slap against her clit with every buck of his hips, each consecutive thrust making her vision go white. She didn't know what to focus on anymore other than the pure vitality of Raphael's massive manmeat. He was focusing all of those large, proud muscles of his into turning Leonie's toned body inside out, and she loved every second of it.

The heady scent of their cumulative efforts hung heavy in the air, and both parties breathed it deep, gulping it down as more sweat streaked down the sinew of their well-kept bodies. There was nothing like this sensation, of forgetting about anything and everything other than the pure sensation of fucking each other's brains out, of pushing the virile and fertile limit of each other's bodies to the absolute max.

Training was one thing, but this? This was the next level, and both Leonie and Raphael would indulge in it until their muscles would give up on them.

Leonie's asscheeks splattered sweat with every hard slap against Raphael's body, growing noticeably more read with every one of his bucks. He felt his balls swell up again, more of his throbs swelling deep into Leonie's worn cunt as he raced faster and faster to his end.

In due time, Leonie reached yet another climax, the tight ripple of her inner muscle already familiar for Raphael to power through, for his sheer strength to overcome.

Leonie didn't get a chance to have another before Raphael suddenly hilted himself, his balls slapping one last time against her muff as he wordlessly growled, and came.

It was his fattest load yet. Leonie could feel it swelling inside of her, sweltering gobs of cream swirling into her stuffed womb, coursing into her when there was no more room. Steaming rivulets started to leak out as the climax continued, Raphael's balls intent on painting all of Leonie's insides white. One torrent of spunk only led to another, a load that seemed to have no end as Leonie's eyes widened at the sensation of her cum-laden insides _swell_ to accommodate the overflow it was stuffed with.

But eventually, each buckshot of fresh nut slowed and slowed until they finally ebbed out into a few lazy spurts.

Raphael panted, and Leonie smiled at the sound as she could hear him audibly grow weary. Looks like her body had given his a run for his money. For the moment, at least.

Spent, Raphael pulled out of her with a satisfied grunt. He watched as a thick cascade of his cum started spilling out of her in long white lines, streaking down the inside of her legs, drizzling into syrupy pools onto the ground. The torrent of nut didn't stop, fresh white wads leaking out of Leonie's pulsing cunt to contrast the glow of her skin, the pink of her worn cunt, the red sting of her asscheeks.

Leonie could only lie there, catching her breath with her ass up towards the sky as she finally felt the cool night breeze begin to settle in and brush over her nakedness. She heard a shuffle behind her before realizing that Raphael was already on his feet and putting on his clothes. She heard him crick his neck.

"Whoo, well that's always fun, isn't it, Leonie?" he said, jubilant as ever, and, much to Leonie's dismay, energetic as ever. As if he _didn't _just dump the load of a lifetime deep inside her baby pocket. "Can't wait to scarf down all of that steak I snatched from the dining hall. I'm famished."

And so on he went, prattling on as Leonie still lay prone, leaking out his cum on the blanket. He'd wait for her, of course. He always did, maybe give her a hand as she shakily got to her legs. But it was just another sign that Leonie had a long way to go with her training. She was just glad that she had Raphael along for the ride.


End file.
